


11 - What Could Be

by Caera1996



Series: The Basics of Primary Ed. 'verse [13]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, LAWG, M/M, Request Fill, TBoPE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caera1996/pseuds/Caera1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot within TBoPE series (no need to read anything else to get this). This is the result of andromeda05's request: "I'd love to see the guys at least contemplate a second child if not a story with a second child or something."</p>
            </blockquote>





	11 - What Could Be

Sam and Aurelan looked up when they heard a quiet knock on the door.

"Everyone decent?" Jim asked quietly, sticking his head in the room.

Sam snorted and Aurelan rolled her eyes. She lay her head back down on the bed and shifted the little bundle in her arms.

"Come on in," Sam said. He looked back at his wife, resting in the bed, and the newest addition to their family, his son.

Jim came into the hospital room fully. "Hey Sis," he came over to her bedside and leaned down to brush a kiss against her cheek and give her a gentle hug. "You look amazing." He straightened and caught Sam in him a heartfelt hug. "Congratulations, man. And look at you…" Jim said, turning his attention to the infant wrapped securely and laying in Aurelan's arms. "You're just so adorable." He looked up at them. "Decide on a name?"

"David," Sam said. "After Aurelan's dad."

"David," Jim repeated. "I like it. You and I, little buddy, we're gonna have so much fun together."

Sam smiled. It was something to see his little brother so entranced by the infant. Jim'd been the same with each of the girls, too. He really loved all of them.

"You want to hold him?" Aurelan asked.

"Oh, definitely – let me just wash my hands."

Jim went to the sink and washed quickly, then came back over to the bed. "Here we go, little man," Jim said, gently lifting the baby from Aurelan's arms. "Oh, you're okay…yes you are." Jim said as the baby fussed at being moved. Jim studied the baby's features and looked up at his brother. "He looks like you."

"Handsome," Aurelan said quietly.

Jim rocked gently back and forth, holding the baby securely against him. He opened his eyes a little, and Jim got a glimpse of that Kirk blue. "Not what I was going to say, but okay," he teased.

Before Sam could retaliate, a nurse came in to the room. "Hi," she said brightly. "I need just a few minutes with mom."

"Okay, I'll clear out," Jim said. He moved to put the baby back in the bassinette.

"Are Len and Jo here?" Aurelan asked.

"Yes…they're waiting for the all-clear to come see you."

"Why don't you take David out to meet them, and come on back in about ten minutes," Sam said, glancing at Aurelan for confirmation. She nodded.

"Yeah?" Jim said. "Awesome! Come on little guy, let's go see your other uncle. He's not as cool as me but that's okay…" He headed out of the room, still talking to the baby in his arms.

Coming into the waiting room, he saw Leonard and Jo sitting together. Jo was holding a card and a present for the baby, and she was talking to her father. Bones looked up and broke into a smile when he saw Jim and the baby. Joanna jumped up and ran over to him.

"Oh, oide! Oh, he's so tiny!" she exclaimed. "And so cute!"

"How's Aurelan?" Leonard asked, putting an arm around Jim and gazing down at the baby in his arms.

"She's perfect. The nurse is in with her now."

"Can I hold him?" Jo asked. "What's his name?"

"This is David. David, this is your cousin Joanna. Sure, Jo. You can hold him, just go wash your hands," Jim said, nodding towards the bathroom.

"Okay," Jo said. As she headed to the bathroom, she caught her long, thick hair up in a ponytail and secured it with a hairband she'd been wearing on her wrist.

"Isn't he beautiful, Bones?" Jim asked. Leonard gently stroked the peach-fuzz blonde hair atop the baby's head.

"He is," Leonard said. Jim moved to sit down in one of the chairs in the waiting room, his eyes on David's face. Leonard watched him as he held the baby, his whole attention on the little life in his arms. And he realized that he may have taken something for granted about Jim.

Jo came back moments later, and sat down next to Jim. "Okay, I'm ready," she said. Jim smiled at her and stood. He carefully placed the baby in Jo's arms, showing her how to support his head.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, after Jo had gone to bed, Jim and Leonard sat together in the family room. They leaned against each other on the couch, Leonard's arm around Jim's shoulders. As they sat together, watching the news, he hesitantly broached the subject he'd been thinking about since seeing the way Jim was looking at the baby.

"Jim…do you ever think you might want one of your own?" Leonard asked.

Jim shifted slightly as he considered that question. He didn't need any clarification.

"I think of Jo as my own," he replied.

Leonard nodded. "Of course. I know you do. And she is. But you know what I mean."

"I've thought of it," Jim admitted. "Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have another child. To raise one with you, as  _our_ son or daughter. Sometimes I do."

He sounded wistful, and Leonard tightened his arms around him.

"Well, maybe that's something we should think seriously about," Leonard said.

Jim sat up and turned to look at him, eyebrows raised. "Yeah?"

Leonard shrugged. "Well, why not? I think it isn't something we should just disregard. Besides…I kinda love the idea of doing it again."

"And Jo would be an awesome big sister," Jim added.

"She would," Leonard agreed.

They sat in silence for a moment, each lost in their own thoughts of what could be.

Jim took one of Leonard's hands, linking their fingers together.

"But Bones…I don't dwell on it or anything like that," Jim said, after a few moments. "I have more than I ever even realized I wanted with you and Jo."

"Well, let's just stay open to it. Who knows? Maybe whatever brought us to each other will bring us the opportunity to be parents to another child."

Jim nodded, turning to lay against Bones, his head on his chest. "I like that possibility."

Leonard hugged him. "Me too, Darlin'."


End file.
